Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair comprising a support structure and a flexible seating element capable of deforming elastically backwards under the user's weight.
Description of Prior Art
In the state of the art, chairs equipped with an elastically deformable backrest capable of assuming a rest position and a backwardly inclined position are very widespread. Simpler chairs have the seat fixed and the backrest elastically inclinable backwards. Chairs are also known, typically office chairs, provided with mechanisms that synchronize the tilting movement of the seat and the backrest to generate the required comfort. Chairs of this type offer a high comfort due to the synchronized movement of the seat and of the backrest, but have the drawback of a greater complexity due to the mechanism that synchronizes the movements of the seat and the backrest.